


Loved. You Are Loved

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Ra’s took Damian. Ra’s planned to kill him. He had no idea how big of a mistake he just made.





	Loved. You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another moment of me being swamped by Damian being loved by everyone and not knowing it emotions. And there’s not enough content with Maya. So I made some. I dunno.

“It’s over, Grandson.” Ra’s hummed from above him. “You’ve lost.”

“I’m…” Damian tried to take a deep breath, but couldn’t, had lost too much blood. Was too tired. “…aware.”

“Your family isn’t coming.” He sneered gleefully. “I’ve made sure they won’t even know you’re missing until it’s too late.”

“Great.” Damian wheezed.

“No one’s coming to save you.” Ra’s reiterated. “No one _cares_ enough.”

“Yeah.” Damian spat. “I know.” He tried to roll onto his side, ignoring the tiny pang of his heart at the truth. “That’s nothing new.”

Suddenly, a kick to his already battered ribs. “I taught you to have more confidence than that.”

Damian groaned. “Confidence is pointless against basic facts.” He coughed, spit blood to the floor. “If you’re trying to hurt me emotionally as well as physically, you’re just wasting your breath. I accepted my singular life long ago.”

“…What a pathetic soul you are.” Ra’s hummed, stepping his boot harshly against Damian’s head. “I should have eradicated you in the womb.”

“That was your mistake, not mine.” Damian countered. He squirmed until Ra’s removed his foot. “Now are you going to continue blabbering about nothing, or are you going to just kill me already and get it over with?”

“You know me, Damian.” Ra’s chuckled. Damian heard him unsheathe his sword anyway. “I like to relish in my victories.”

“Oh yes. Murdering a, by your words, pathetic child after kidnapping him and torturing him into submission. Not even in a duel.” Damian drawled, with his last ounce of strength. “What a victory.”

The blow to his throat was immediate, and knocked the wind from his lungs. He gasped, just as Ra’s stabbed him in the chest for what seemed like the millionth time today.

“I’ll enjoy this more than you know.” Ra’s hissed, grabbing Damian’s hair and yanking his head up. Damian yelped against his will. “But this.” Ra’s shook him. “This _attitude_ is why no one cares for you. Not your father, not your brothers, not your mother, and certainly not me. This is why no one is coming for you. And why no one will miss you even when they find out, not even your beloved _Batmen_.”

He felt the blade come up to his throat, felt its edge cut into his skin.

And suddenly – a crash.

The floor shook under his body; he heard the crumbling and falling of pillars in the room. Damian’s head was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, and he felt his grandfather’s presence move away from him, the sword included. The floor was hard stone of course, and he closed his eyes in pain as his skull bounced a few times.

“Actually, she goes by No _body_ , not No _One_.” A voice said. Young, male. Not one of his family. (Not that he was actually expecting them to come, he did not lie to Ra’s about that. Didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt, just a little, though.) There was an agreeing laugh that was clearly older, Damian thought. “And if she wasn’t already pretty mad at you, old man, she’d beat you up for that mistake.”

“What the…” Ra’s breathed. “Who-”

That was all the further he got, though, before there was a whoosh, and a following burst of wind above Damian’s head. He heard his grandfather slam into one of the crumbed pillars with a shout, just as he sensed someone – the older person – stand protectively above him.

“…Damian?” The voice suddenly didn’t sound so old. Damian’s age if anything. But then there was a large hand on his shoulder, turning him gently to his back. “Damian, can you hear me?”

Damian forced his eyes to crack open, no matter how painful it was. He blinked a few times to focus, the only thing in his vision a cloud of orange. A few more blinks and then:

_“Colin?!”_

Sure enough, it was his old friend, in his full Abuse form and costume. He was dirty, and blood was dripping off of his brass knuckles. Damian was…well, shocked was an absolute understatement.

But even in his shock, he remembered that there were two new arrivals, not just Colin. He whipped his head around as quickly as his injuries would allow, and he found none other than one Jonathan Kent looming over his grandfather. There was a smile on his face, but absolute fury in his eyes.

“I’m Superboy. I figured someone like you would know that, Ra’s al Ghul.” Jon said with mock cheer. “But whatever, that’s fine, and very clearly _not_ the point here.”

“Child, you do not know the true trouble you are in-” Ra’s started, but Jon cut him off.

“The _point_ is, I heard what you said to _my friend_ , and I don’t like it.” Jon pressed. “I don’t like it one bit. But what I don’t like even more is what you _did_ to him.”

“What I did to him will be none of your concern after what I’m going to do to _you_.” Ra’s rasped, pushing himself to his feet. He still had his sword, and launched the second he had his bearings.

But before Ra’s could even get near him, a sonic shriek came from the side, throwing him off his feet again. Jon merely winced. Colin wrapped Damian in his arms and protected him from the blast with his body.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, old man!” Damian heard. “A hell of a lot of nerve!”

Damian glanced around Colin’s arm just in time to see Nobody – Maya – appear out of nowhere, walking towards Ra’s like _she_ led the League of Assassins, not him.

“I mean, kidnapping Robin is one thing. But hurting him like you did? Planning to _kill_ him?” Maya gave him a swift kick to the gut herself. “Oh, buddy. You pissed off more than just me, Superboy and Abuse.”

There was commotion outside, shadows rising through the large windows.

Maya then stood over Ra’s, just as his grandfather had done to him moments ago. Like Jon just had. She hit a button on her helmet, and let her mask rise to expose her face, and a grin just as deadly as Jon’s still was. “And aren’t you lucky that I had all of their phone numbers.”

Instantly, the chamber was swarmed, but not…not with who Damian might have expected. Not his father or Grayson. Not even the Justice League, with Batman leading a charge.

But…the Teen Titans. Red Arrow, Crush, Dijnn, Roundhouse, Wallace. And even more surprising: Koriand’r, Aqualad, Beast Boy and Raven. God, even that bastard _Suren Darga_.

“Don’t bother calling for some assassins or whatever losers like you do.” Maya waved her hand. “They won’t be able to join us.”

And even Ra’s al Ghul had to admit when he was beat. When he was horribly, terrifyingly outnumbered. So he turned, took a step towards a small side door.

Then there was a roar, and Goliath appeared from the darkness. Wouldn’t have mattered if he hadn’t, though. Wallace and Koriand’r were both there instantly, blocking the way themselves. Eyes glowing with their power and lightning and anger.

“And running isn’t a good idea either.” Maya shrugged. “Even if Princess Koriand’r allowed you to pass, the Justice League is on their way, and are absolutely ready for you outside.”

Ra’s pondered his options, then backed up a step, glancing back at Maya emotionlessly.

“I told you, old man.” She whispered with a smirk. “You mad a _bad move_ when you took my little brother.”

Ra’s just stared. Furious and flabbergasted…and honestly, a little in awe of this girl in front of him.

“Superboy, you and me are going to join Abuse and Damian.” Maya ordered, walking backwards. Jon nodded and spun away, all but sprinting to Damian’s side. “Everyone else?” She held out her arms, paused for dramatic effect. “…Have your way with him.”

There was a beat of silence. And then everyone did.

Maya didn’t watch as everyone descended on his grandfather. Turned and kept her gaze on Damian and Damian alone. Knelt gently next to him, a stark difference to the shouts of pain and struggle coming from his grandfather.

“Hey little brother.” She murmured, softly tugging him from Colin’s arms. Colin allowed it, and copied Jon’s own protective pose over the pair, glancing up over Maya’s shoulders every so often. Ready to jump into action to protect them in a second if need be, but still close enough to stay at his ailing friend’s side no matter what. “I’ve got you now. You’re okay.”

“Wha…” Damian slurred, watching as Maya raised her hand, her glove starting to glow a deep purple. He heard Wallace laugh in the distance, followed by a shout from Ra’s. “I don’t…”

“Shh, you’re alright.” Maya continued to coo. She placed her hand on his chest, ignoring any blood getting on her. He felt a light vibration echoing in his chest. He frowned, felt his brows furrow. Maya gave a light chuckle. “Mimicking a cat’s purr with the sonics. They say it helps promote healing.”

“So much for that singular life, huh, Damian?” Jon teased from beside him. Damian ignored the pain of turning his head to look up at him. Jon kept his smile. “I heard you too, loser. Not just your grandpa.”

Damian let his face relax. Could still hear the one-sided battle going on behind Maya’s back as his eyes closed involuntarily. “I don’t…I don’t understand.”

“What’s not to understand?” Maya asked. “You went missing, and I called your friends to help me tear the world apart to find you.”

“But… _how_?!” Damian wheezed.

“Teamwork.” Maya grinned. “Jon knew a few. And your friend Colin here knew where you keep things like phone numbers and address books in your house, you little old man.”

He glanced at the ginger. “Colin…”

Colin shrugged, looking down. “You stopped answering your texts and didn’t show up at the festival like you promised, so…I came looking for you. Met Nobody and Superboy. Found out something had happened.”

“I love him already.” Maya swore. “And he’s a hell of a fighter. Can’t _believe_ you never told us about him before.”

“Identities…” Damian ground out. “Safety…”

“And we were worried about yours, so. Hello impromptu team-up.” Maya laughed. But almost immediately, she frowned. “You really believe what you said though, don’t you?”

“About keeping Colin safe from our crazy lives?” Damian huffed. He was starting to sweat from the effort. “Absolutely.”

“No, not…” Maya shook her head. Pressed her palm harder against his chest. Squeezed his shoulder. “About not expecting anyone to care enough to come after you. Not expecting anyone to come save you from being _murdered_ by your _grandfather_.”

“All these people came because they care about you, Damian.” Jon whispered. “When we called, all we could say was that you were in danger, and they all demanded to know where you were or how they could help.”

“Really.” Colin added. “Kid Flash didn’t even let me finish my sentence before he showed up at the manor, banging on the door.”

Damian paused at that knowledge. “I…admit I am surprised by the response. And grateful.” He breathed, heart pounding, though not from pain. He could even feel his face heating up from embarrassment and…the sparks of emotional warmth. “But, in my defense – you see who is _not_ here.”

Maya blinked down at him, then glanced up over the boys’ shoulders. “Oh, no – We just beat them here.”

Jon and Colin looked behind them at the same time Damian did. In the doorway that Colin and Jon had burst through earlier stood his father, flanked by his siblings, and every other Gotham hero he could think of.

They seemed just as surprised as Damian was by the mob that preceded them, but didn’t let that surprise last long. Bruce’s face immediately darkened, as he, Jason and Cassandra ran forward to join the fight against Ra’s. Dick and Tim immediately ran over to their little group instead.

“God, Damian…” Dick breathed, dropping to let Damian pillow the top of his head against his thighs. Tim fell between Jon and Colin, immediately digging in his belt for medical supplies.

Dick struggled for words, and eventually just lifted his hands to hold Damian’s face, and leaned down to press their foreheads together. Damian felt Dick’s body tremble, and didn’t quite understand.

“What he means,” Tim hummed, pulling out bandages and needles and creams, shoving them all into Jon’s unexpecting arms. “Is he’s relieved we got here in time.” He then glanced up the girl he’d never formally met, though of course knew all about. “And thank you, Maya.”

“Anything for our baby brother, Red Robin.” Maya smiled. Though winked as she said: “Be faster a little faster next time.”

“Well maybe we would be if a certain _Nobody_ didn’t withhold info for a good fourty-eight hours.” Tim drawled back. “But an argument for later, and probably with Bruce.”

“I’m just saying, _you_ probably should have been concerned long before _I_ was-” Maya shrugged.

“Maya.” Jon cut off with a scold and a frown. “Focus on the here and now.”

“Right.” Maya sighed, glancing down to Damian’s face and keeping her hand firmly against chest. “…Right.”

“What…” Damian wheezed incredulously. “What is happening.”

“You’re being loved. Like you deserve.” Tim smirked. Maya laughed softly. “Surprise.”

“But-”

“Relax.” Maya commanded. “Damian, for once in your life, _relax_ and let us take care of you. Okay?”

“You can-”

“Nightwing.” They all jumped at the sound, and looked up to find Batman standing over them. They could see the Justice League had arrived now. Was helping the Titans and others keep Ra’s down and restrained, and the scene secure. “You take lead here. Get Damian to safety. Take out any stragglers in your way.”

“You got it, Boss.” Dick promised steadily, rising to his feet. “Jon, Colin. You guys are with me on bodyguard duty. Tim, I’m leaving Damian to you and Nobody. I’m assuming you can carry him okay, Maya?”

“Absolutely.” Maya grinned, letting Jon and Dick help her to her feet. She turned, let Bruce look down at them. Silently, he put his hand on Damian’s face, swept some of the hair off his forehead.

“We’ve got you, son.” He whispered, the same sad relief that Dick had in his own voice. “We’re going take you home.”

And Damian suddenly felt small. Embarrassingly small and fragile. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, leaning against Maya’s chest as his father reluctantly let him go.

“He’s in your charge.” Bruce said to Maya. She nodded once. Bruce looked back to Dick. “Nightwing.”

Dick nodded too, and put a hand around Maya’s shoulder to lead her towards the door. Tim immediately restarted tending to any of Damian’s wounds that he could while they moved. Jon and Colin flanked behind them.

But still. Those thoughts were ever present, and the indoctrination from his childhood continued to guide him.

“This is too much.” He mumbled as he squirmed in Maya’s hold. “I can walk.”

“You can’t, and it’s not.” Tim returned coolly, hands busy wrapping a bandage around his bloody kneecap. “Now shush and let us take you home.”

“It’s never too much for you, little brother.” Maya hummed sweetly, seriously.

“Absolutely _never_.” Dick echoed from in front of them, his voice laced with that anger Damian knew was only reserved for special occasions. He was…surprised, that it was being used here. This wasn’t special. _He_ wasn’t special.

But Tim must have heard it too, as he suddenly frowned.

“If you’re going to be mad, go back and take it out on Ra’s.” Tim snapped. “Because it’s not helping anyone here. Least of all Damian.”

Dick’s shoulders immediately dropped out of their tension. He glanced back at Tim, then Maya, then down to Damian. “…Sorry.”

“…Don’t be. It’s fine.” Damian tried to soothe immediately. “I…I mean, I still don’t understand what you’re all doing here. I’m _fine_. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Damian, Ra’s literally just tired to kill you, and _would have_ if Maya and her troops didn’t get here in the nick of damn time.” Tim spat. Much like Dick, there was emotion in his voice. Guilt and frustration and desperateness that he only let show in the most serious of moments. Normally moments where he was about to, or just had, lost someone he held dearly. Damian never thought it’d be aimed at him. “Hell – he took you from your _house_. He bypassed every security measure we have, including fucking _Batman_ , and stole you away and not only did we not _realize_ it for a _crucial_ amount of time, we also couldn’t _find you_. That _is a big deal_.”

“What Red Robin is sucking even more than usual at saying is-” Maya cut off, gently but firmly. Enough that Tim huffed and went back to his work, letting her speak for him. “-that we love you. We love you more than anything in the world. And this? This is totally just a drop in the bucket compared to what all we would do for you.”

Suddenly Jon appeared over Maya’s shoulder, a smirk playing on his face. “Whether you like it or not.”

“Especially if you don’t.” Maya laughed herself. “Because you don’t get a say, not in this. You don’t get to tell us how much we’re _allowed_ to love you.”

“Not _any_ of us.” Tim grumbled, clearly a little embarrassed himself.

Damian glanced around. Tried to look over Maya’s shoulder to the room they were leaving. The League and the Titans weren’t letting up. He heard Jason’s gun boom, and no rebuke afterwards, from anyone.

“I just…”

“I know.” Maya said. “We _all_ know. We get it.” A pause, as they got outside. A few straggling assassins, which Dick and Colin took care of easily. “It’s just. Terrifying. For us. For _me_. How ready you are to die. How ready you are to leave us. How many people are ready and willing to hurt you, especially when you don’t deserve it.”

“You know better than anyone how much I deserve it, Maya.” Damian countered.

Maya frowned. Squeezed Damian a little tighter. Ducked her head as a knife went flying above them, and Jon vaporized it, and leaned her cheek to Damian’s forehead.

“You’re worth it.” She whispered. “You’re worth a _lot_ , to me. Okay? To me and a lot more people than you realize. And you…I don’t want you to keep thinking that you don’t deserve to be saved. Or that you deserve to be alone, or unloved or…god, that you deserve to _die_ alone.”

Nightwing and Abuse finished taking care of the assassins, and Dick beckoned them forward.

“Redemption.” Maya said. “R is for Redemption, remember?”

They turned a corner, and a plane appeared in front of them. Nightwing pressed a button on his arm, and the bottom hatch opened.

“Now shut up and let us take care of you, squirt.” Maya huffed, letting Tim help her up the runway. “No buts.”

And as they passed Dick, the elder glanced down at him. His face immediately transformed from focused and furious to warm and relieved as he smiled down to his little brother. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed Damian’s cheek.

And Damian…found himself accepting it. Found his heart at ease and relaxing as he pressed back into Maya’s chest, and trusted her. Trusted all of them.

“Yeah, okay.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Tim’s hand protectively cover his. “No buts.”


End file.
